


Yellow

by bmmq



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmmq/pseuds/bmmq
Summary: If Iwaizumi was a color, Daichi thinks he'd be yellow.





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for the longest time so i wanted to get it done with =u=;; originally it was based on the song [yellow by coldplay](https://open.spotify.com/track/3AJwUDP919kvQ9QcozQPxg) but then it kinda deviated a little. i have no idea what this was even supposed to be. its just meaningless fluff really

        Daichi woke up to a slight chill, eyes squinting as he waited for his vision to adjust. The door leading to the balcony was opened just ajar, curtains swishing softly as though inviting him. Daichi grimaced realizing Iwaizumi had forgotten to close the door; that, or he was being a prick by trying to force Daichi into waking up on his own.

        Grumbling, he got up and walked lazily out to the balcony ready to scold Iwaizumi. He found himself a little more awake when taking in the sight of the other leaning on the railing, looking as breathtaking as the early sky surrounding him; sun behind him enveloping his whole body with a warm, yellow glow. A gentle breeze swayed his dark brown hair and the light in his olive eyes made him look so tender and thoughtful. Iwaizumi turned his head when hearing his footsteps and immediately smirked all too mischievously at him. “Morning, Sunshine.”

        He definitely left the door open on purpose.

        Daichi walked over to him and slumped onto Iwaizumi’s back, arms wrapping around his waist loosely. “Cold…” he mumbled, doubling for the weather and Iwaizumi. It was a weak scolding, if at all, but it was all a sleepy Daichi could manage; and admittedly, it was difficult to stay angry when Iwaizumi had just about stolen Daichi’s heart first thing in the morning.

        Iwaizumi smiled at the embrace and the peaceful feeling of Daichi’s face buried between his shoulder blades. “Want some coffee?”

        Daichi shook his head against his back. “Just stay like this and block the wind for me.”

        Iwaizumi laughed, a deep rumble that Daichi thought sounded careless, blissful, and beautiful against his ears. “Can I at least turn around?”

        “No.”

        “Why not?”

        “Your back is warm. Also, punishment for making me get out of bed early.”

        Iwaizumi grinned, accepting defeat by wrapping his own arms over Daichi’s and pulling them closer to make for a tighter embrace.

        Daichi closed his eyes, feeling his whole body relax just from Iwaizumi’s warmth. He could probably fall back asleep standing like so. Iwaizumi’s back was broad and muscled, obvious even when wearing loose t-shirts, but somehow it was just tender enough for Daichi to comfortably squish his cheeks against, something he very much loved to do. Daichi smiled to himself, remembering the days when he longed to touch Iwaizumi’s back, when all he could do was watch from the back of the court lines, and when he hadn’t yet realized the feelings building up within himself. Thinking to back then, when they were teammates, when they were just friends, Daichi couldn’t help but think of his past self as nothing but an idiot. There were many occasions in which Daichi wished he could go back in time and change but there was one moment in particular that he could never seem to forget. The night of a missed opportunity. The night that could’ve made for an earlier start line.

 

        It was a good night. Their university team had just won a match against an overwhelming opponent favored to win. They were celebrating hard in their athletic dormitory, big smiles on their drunk faces as they cheered about making it into the top 8 in the district. Daichi stood outside on the balcony, separated from the high energy to cool off his own buzz and warm cheeks. He was gazing at the stars shining unusually bright against the Tokyo sky when Iwaizumi had joined him at his side.

        “Hey.”

        “Hey MVP.”

        Iwaizumi chuckled, somewhat abashed. “Couldn’t have won without your receives though.”

        “Stop being so modest. You were killing it on the court.” Daichi smiled proudly. “Tonight is your night. I wouldn't be surprised if the guys were frantically looking for you right now so they could start an honorary drinking competition or something.”

        “Already did.”

        “Yeah? Did you win?”

        Iwaizumi answered him with only a smirk.

        “Show off.” Daichi bumped his shoulder against Iwaizumi's to push him off balance. It didn't have much force to it though. Instead of stepping back, Iwaizumi pushed towards Daichi just enough to lean on him, staying there and Daichi letting him.

        “What're you doing out here anyway?” Iwaizumi asked, looking at the night sky as though the answer was out there.

        “Just getting some air and doing some thinking.”

        Iwaizumi raised one brow. “Of the next match?”

        “Yeah that and how fast the years have gone by.”

        “You’re talking like an old man.” They both laughed smoky breaths into the air.

        “No, really. It seems like time just flew by and honestly, it feels like I’ve known you forever. You were surprisingly easy to talk to when we first met. You had a comfortable air around you, but maybe it’s because you’re from Miyagi too and the closest thing I had to home. I don’t know what I’m even saying now,” Daichi chuckled to himself. “You just make me feel…”

        Daichi turned his head slightly to look at the other. The moonlight reflecting off his olive eyes made his chest tighten inexplicably, breath stolen, and thoughts suddenly lost. If he had to describe the feeling it was yellow. Yellow like the delicate glow from the stars shining above them, seemingly close yet too far away to touch. Yellow like a sunflower field, heads high and always facing the sun as though looking forward to a new adventure. Yellow like the warm feeling of being welcomed home. Yellow, the color of happiness and adoration. Everything he did and was was yellow.

        “Feel what?” Iwaizumi was looking back at him with an expression Daichi didn’t recognize and for how long he didn't know. He looked pained and hopeful and it made Daichi’s cheeks flare. _It’s the alcohol_ , he tried to convince himself.

        “A-at ease,” he stuttered and quickly looked away, feeling quite the opposite. “The view...um...is really pretty at night here in Tokyo,” he attempted at changing topic, “though its not as starry as in Miyagi, it has city lights and that’s just as nice I think.”

        Iwaizumi hummed softly in agreement. Daichi bit his lip and dared to glance back toward the other. Iwaizumi wasn’t looking at the sky; he had never taken his gaze off of him in the first place. “Daichi…”

        His soft spoken name felt a hundred times more intimate than the first time they got into the habit of calling each other by their given name.The red flush of his face sinks deeper and he feels the core of his body spreading its warmth to every edge of his body. The cool night air kept him from overheating, but it did nothing to stop the fast beating of his heart. Daichi stood still but it felt like the distance between them was shrinking. Iwaizumi's pretty olive eyes were so close he could see the subtle change in direction go from his eyes to cheeks then lips. He swallowed nervously and expectantly, arms moving on their own ready to tug onto the other’s clothes.

        “Ah! There you are, MVP!” their teammate shouted drunkenly. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. I want a rematch!”

        Daichi jolted, hands immediately falling back to his side as the interruption led all his jumbled thoughts to fall perfectly in place. He turned his face away quickly before Iwaizumi could notice.

        Iwaizumi straightened his back and stared at Daichi's hidden face as though searching for some meaning. It's not until their teammate comes marching at him and physically blocks his view that he finally looks away.

        “You're already drunk so that's a no. I think it's time for you to sleep,” Iwaizumi said as he took the other's arm and put it over his shoulder.

        “I'm going to take him to his room,” he said to Daichi but the latter only nodded. There was a lovely shade of red painted against his nape. Iwaizumi gave him one last longing look before heading out of the room.

        Daichi let out the breath he had been holding in as his hands tightly grasped onto the railing of the balcony to keep his knees from going weak. The moon shined brightly down on him, illuminating the burning red of his cheeks and ears as the realization overwhelmed him. Yellow was his love for Iwaizumi.

 

        “Daichi? Did you fall asleep back there?”

        “No, I was just thinking.”

        Daichi's hold loosened and Iwaizumi took the opportunity to turn around and face him. “About what?”

        “Wanting to kiss you.”

        Iwaizumi blinked a few times before grinning and feeling absolutely smitten. “Then what are you waiting for?”

        Daichi chuckled then cupped the other's face. “Nothing.” He pulled him down for a kiss, not wanting to waste another moment.

 

 

 


End file.
